This invention relates to the competitive sport of arm wrestling which has attracted great interest in recent years and is expected to increase in number of competitors in the future, both amateur and professional. Historically, arm wrestling first developed as a recreational, ego-building pastime between pairs of individuals boasting as to their respective upper body arm, shoulder, forearm, wrist and hand grip strength.
In its most unsophisticated form, the sport involves the use of the right or left arm of a pair of arm wrestling competitors with the elbow of each opponent positioned on a flat surface, in relatively close proximity to the other's elbow. The forearm of each opponent extends vertically upward with the hand of each opponent maintained in tightly clasped relationship with the hand of the other. The objective of each competitor in each arm wrestling match is to force (rotatively) the forearm of the opponent rearwardly into a substantially horizontal position and to the point whereat the clasped hands touch the flat arm wrestling surface or other win object (pad, etc.). With their free hand each competitor grasps a fixed obJect, associated with the arm wrestling surface, to provide stability to their upper body during the arm wrestling match. The wrestling surface may comprise a table top when the competitors are sitting or a raised table surface when the competitors are standing. The fixed object for providing body stability may comprise the edge of the table or a handgrip post or other grip object affixed to the table top.
As the sport of arm wrestling became better known and more sophisticated, local and national tournaments were arranged and high monetary rewards developed for winners and champions at different weight classifications andlevels of competence. With such sophistication there developed standards for, and rules of, competition and standardization of tournament tables including height specification, elbow cup utilization and spacing, win-lose signal systems, and handgrip design and spacing. Throughout its transition from a recreational pastime to a recognized national and international competitive sport, arm wrestling skill development has relied upon direct paired competition and the use of individualized upper body development equipment including weights, dumbbells, hand crunchers and exercise machines.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a mechanical arm wrestling machine for use by an individual to develop arm wrestling skills.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mechanical arm wrestling machine, simulating the arm movement and resistive forces of an experienced arm wrestler for use by an individual as an exercise and training device to develop arm wrestling strength, endurance and techniques.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical arm wrestling machine, simulating the arm movement and resistive forces of an experienced arm wrestler, for use by an individual to develop either right and/or left arm wrestling skills.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an arm wrestling training machine, including a mechanical arm presenting adjustable resistive forces, for use by an individual to develop arm wrestling strength, endurance and techniques.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawing figures.